Silent Night
by ysriK
Summary: A simple and short fanfic from Kuja's POV at the beginning of disc 3. Spoiler alert, definately... And... hmm... Ohyes. This is my first fanfic in like... 5 or 6 years. Please RR. Thanks!


Silent Night 

Technically, this is my first fanfic in the past 5-6 years. To be quite frank, I thought that my other fanfiction somewhat... well... sucked. ^^;;; I also figure that for now, I'll probably stick to little shorts like this one. ^^;; Nevertheless... I had a major sudden urge to write hit me out of the blue, so... I actually jotted the first parts of it on notebook paper, then when I finally got to a computer, I managed to write down the rest of it... BEFORE I wrote the first back into it. I was so feeling like writing it out, that I didn't want to lose the feeling I had started. ^^;; Anyway... On with the fic. Oh yes... Legal stuff: All characters and names and stuff in this fic belongs to Squaresoft. They aren't mine in anyway. 

It's a dark, silent night. Alexandria's usual business seems to have ended early for the day, probably in respect of their deceased queen. 

Silence can be... strangely loud when in abundance, such as this night. Some people may notice the sense of uneasiness in the air, but most are likely to brush it aside as they hurry home. Their minds are currently focused on their families, their kingdom, and their jobs for the next day. 

Silence. None of these thoughts affect the man standing alone in the square. Here, one has the best view of the castle of Alexandria. When Tantalus came to present their version of I'll Be Your Canary, many people gathered here to hopefully get a glimpse of the play. Watching the castle is not of his interest either. As he leans up against the statue, he barely notices the feel of the cold stone against the exposed flesh on his back. He keeps his eyes closed for the most part, though he does take an occasional glance to the people hurrying home. 

Home... What is home to him anyway? His home can be considered a place far, far away from Gaia. In fact, it's not even part of Gaia to begin with. He remembers learning to cope with the painful blue light that the others found it necessary to stare at. Why do they put up with such pain afterall? He's the only one who found the will to fight against it and make changes. Just like he attempted to make changes against his father? 

His _father_... Garland. A powerful, cold, and cruel man charged with the significant task of restoring the glory that Terra once had. He is everything to Terra, but he is so very cruel. Unfortunately, the others, being as soulless as they were, had no power in noticing or even fighting their father's cruelty. Why was he the first to notice? Maybe because he did have a soul. Indeed, he was not like them. He was so very different, and he is so very determined to make sure that Garland, his _father_ knew this. It was very unfortunate that Garland had noticed this feel that his own son had to defy his power in such means. Nights of fear, worrying about what Garland will do the next day as punishment for this defiance. 

Punishment... What kind of punishment did he receive? Oh, many kinds. Things from beatings to telling him about what kind of failure he was. How could a father treat his son- his precious Angel of Death in this manner? Easily, it seemed. There were many nights where he remembers being trapped in a room with the painful blue light... but they only made him stronger. He could put the pain in the back of his mind and concentrate on how he would escape. He remembers many nights when Garland would senselessly beat him for simply not looking to him as he spoke... but they would only bring him to hate his father that much more. The worst of all of it... was being told that he was to be replaced. 

Replaced... That's all that he is? A failure doomed to be replaced? Of course not. Foolish old man. His thoughts are just as absurd as his plan to bring Terra back to its red-hued brilliance. Zidane... that was to be the name of his younger brother. That is the name of the one who would become a greater Angel of Death than he. How could that be? There is no possible way. If anyone will be the one to show Garland what power can be, it will just have to be himself. 

A poem seems to find its way from the recesses of his memory, disrupting his thoughts of his own past. Where had he learned it anyway...? It must have been some sort of old writing by the ancient Terrans. What kind of souls will possess the vessels known as the genomes? Were they calculating and cruel men, much like his own father? Hopefully that isn't the case... One of them is enough to worry about. 

Kuja opens his eyes to watch the citizens of Alexandria scurry back to their homes. Peace has come to Alexandria. Many have found it wonderful to relax in, now that their tyrannical queen has been replaced. There is a melancholy comfort, though, as they worry about how the new queen, Garnet, will be able to handle her new role and responsibilities. 

That is yet another familiar feeling to the genome. The sense of false security as he was sent to Gaia so that he may carry out Garland's grand scheme. He even figured that he might possibly find that brother of his, whom he cast away from his father's watchful eyes so easily. How those words fit this scene too well... The peace will not last forever, afterall, and soon, the city's own false security will result into the grief of many. No matter. They're just humans. They do not have these kinds of problems. At least, that's what Kuja believes. 

Cold blue eyes focus on a hand as he opens it. Kuja rethinks his plan over again. He can feel the will of Bahamut ready to unleash its power on this pathetic land. It makes things all the more convenient, afterall. When a great power is used, a greater power must be used to counter it. What will his precious little canary bring out to fight the king of dragons? It will have to be a greater power that Garland will have no choice but to fear. 

> _ "Peace is but a shadow of death   
Desperate to forget its painful past...   
Though we hope for promising years   
After shedding a thousand tears,   
Yesterday's sorrow constantly nears.   
And while the moon still shines blue,   
By dawn, it will turn to a scarlet hue." _

Terra's glory means nothing now. This is all a time to prove who is the better. Himself or his father... Garland will pay for casting him aside as he did. Kuja will be that Angel of Death. Yes... And his first victim will be the man who made the mistake of deeming him as a failure at that task. 

This is a silent night indeed, but the silence will not last much longer. With that thought, Kuja pushes away from the statue, laughing a bit to himself. "What an auspicious day for Alexandria...." 


End file.
